La Gorra: Concurso del 14 de febrero
by Reki Zen
Summary: Algunos dan chocolates, otros ramos de rosas, pero uno muy singular dió una gorra


_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (pero si alguien me quiere dar un dinerillo, ya saben mi e-mail XD)_

La gorra

**6 años antes...**

"Demonios, demonios, demonios!" Se ve a Raphael caminando rápido por los túneles del drenaje, enojado y con los ojos dotados de ira.

" 'Sé más obediente Raphael' , 'No te pases en los combates Raphael' , 'Deja de golpear a Michelangelo Raphael', bah!"

Raphael había salido muy enojado de su hogar por una pelea con su Maestro. Primero se discutió acerca de su exceso de fuerza en los entrenamientos, luego de su obediencia en los caseres domésticos (una cosa llevaba a la otra con sus hermanos en la discusión) y terminó con la paliza reciente a su hermano más menor por una pequeña broma que incluía salsa picante.

"No los necesito! Tengo casi 11! Puedo cuidarme solo, no volveré más!" Raphael se detiene debajo de una tapa de alcantarilla. "Si me quedo en el drenaje... me hallarán tarde o temprano". Sube por las escaleras y se encuentra en un callejón. "Bien, ahora que hago?" Mira hacia los alrededores y fija su mirada en una gorra roja en el suelo, se nota que esta usada, pero casi nueva, él la levanta y la mira un rato. "Eso es! Un disfraz!" Se pone la gorra y empieza a buscar en los botes de basuras más prendas.

Luego de un rato, consigue una camisa un poco grande y muy manchada, unos pantalones con agujeros en las rodillas y un par de zapatillas gastadas. Camina con la cabeza agachada por las calles de la ciudad, viendo todas las propagandas y publicidades por el día de San Valentín, que sería el día siguiente. Para él, esa fecha es cuando los niños le regalan algo a las niñas por amor o amistad, aunque su hermanito lo celebra con abrazos y besos, Rapha solo lo toma como un día como cualquiera, después de todo, no es bueno demostrando afecto a su familia. De pronto un rugido inesperado lo sorprende, "Ahora que como? Tengo hambre". Camina un largo tiempo dando vueltas por aquí y por allá, para no perderse en la inmensa ciudad.

Luego, ve que a unos metros de él, hay un puesto de Hot Dogs. Se le antoja uno, pero como no tiene como pagarlo, solo se queda viendo a la gente comprar, uno por uno que pasa cerca de ahí. Rapha baja la cabeza triste y hambriento, pero... "Toma niño" levanta un poco la vista y ve a una chica de pelo rojo más grande que él que le ofrece un Hot Dog Jumbo, grande y solo. " No sabia como te gustaba así que te lo compré sin nada, hace rato que te veo que estas aquí parado, seguro que tenias hambre. Ya se hace tarde, vuelve a casa o tus padres se preocuparán". Raphael agarra la comida gratis y sale corriendo lejos, no sin antes decirle a la pelirroja "Gracias!". Ya lejos él piensa "Estaba oscuro, seguro no notó mi piel"

Raph se sienta en la acera, en una calle vacía. Esta apunto de dar el primer mordisco cuando escucha unos ruidos que vienen en el callejón del frente. Detiene su cena para acercarse y ve a una niña buscando en la basura, se esconde bien y la examina, debe de ser de su misma edad, y la ropa que usa es de la misma calidad que la suya.

De pronto un rugido lo sorprende, no es él porque sonó más fuerte. Es de la niña, que al parecer no encontró nada, ya que empieza a llorar. Él se queda mirando unos segundos... "Por qué tengo que ser tan bueno?" Rapha se acerca a ella, y la mira bien, es una morena de ojos oscuros, que ahora los tenia rojos y llenos de lagrimas, la jovencita también lo mira pero no hace ni dice nada. Él le ofrece su comida y dice "Toma y deja de llorar". Apenas la chica agarra el Hot Dog, él se da vuelta y se va caminando, no sabe a donde ir, pero no quiere estar cerca de una humana. Pensaba que si ella lo vería bien empezaría a gritar, los gritos atraerían a la gente, que luego lo cazarían y lo disecarían. El tortugo siente un escalofrío en pensar eso. "Espera! No te vayas" La voz de la niña hace que Raphael acelere el paso de la caminata. Justo cuando estaba debajo de un reflector de la calle, ella lo alcanza, le agarra un hombro y lo voltea con tanta brusquedad que la gorra se cae y su apariencia queda descubierta. El joven ninja esta muy nervioso, tanto que no sabe que hacer o decir. "Eres... un alíen?", Raph sigue callado. "Esta bien, no le diré a nadie. Pero por favor quédate conmigo un rato"

Al final, los dos se sientan en la acera. Ella come tranquilamente y él... sigue muy nervioso, una humana lo había visto y no gritó ni nada, pero aún así no sabia lo que era capaz de hacer. "Quieres?" la niña le ofrece la mitad de su cena a Raphael " No, esta bien, cómelo tu" él sí tenia hambre, pero ella parecía tener más.

Qué hacia una niña pequeña y sola buscando en la basura a esas horas de la noche? "Y tus padres?" Raph le pregunta, y ella le contesta "No sé, ellos desaparecieron", "Tienes hermanos?" ella solo le contesta que no con la cabeza ya que tiene la boca llena de comida, "Y dónde vives?", "En un orfanato, esta a unas 2 calles de aquí". El tortugo se siente triste por ella. "Espera, no te dan comida allá?", "Es que no cenamos por qué le robaron cosas en la oficina de la institutriz" dice la niña que ya terminó su cena.

"Esta bien, es mejor que vuelvas, yo me voy" Raphael está a punto de marcharse cuando la niña le pregunta "Tienes donde dormir?" Él se detiene, tiene razón, aún no sabe donde puede dormir. "Si quieres ven conmigo, no notarán que estas ahí y puedes irte temprano". Raph no sabe qué hacer, ir a un hogar lleno de humanos dormidos o esperar que lo descubran mientras duerme en la calle?... Opta por lo del hogar, igual se iría apenas amanezca

"Por aquí" Raphael ve una gran casa, la niña le apunta una ventana abierta. Suben y entran, pasan por largos pasillos, suben las escaleras hasta el primer piso, los dos sigilosos y con mucho cuidado de no chocar en la oscuridad. Entran a una habitación y Raph nota a los 15 niños dentro, niños y niñas, todos menores de 13 años por lo que parece. "Por qué los niños y niñas duermen en la misma habitación?", "No sé, la institutriz nos puso aquí". Él se da cuenta que no hay camas, solo los colchones sobre el suelo, se acerca a uno y se acuesta, e instantáneamente se duerme.

"Despierta, despierta" Raphael abre los ojos y ve a la niña. "Ya esta amaneciendo, tienes que irte antes de que todos te vean" Él salta del colchón y sale corriendo todo el recorrido hasta la ventana, ve que los primeros rayos de sol están saliendo. "Muchas gracias por todo, ya me voy". "Vuelves a tu planeta?" Raph se queda mudo unos segundos "Ehhh...si..." Esta a punto de saltar fuera pro recuerda la fecha. "Feliz Día de San Valentín" le entrega su gorra a la niña, ya que piensa que debía regalarle algo. "Adiós!" Raph desaparece y ella se queda viendo la gorra muy feliz

Raphael regresa a casa, después de cómo supo como viven esos niños que no tienen familia, piensa que debía apreciar más la suya. Al parecer su Maestro y hermanos lo buscaron por el drenaje toda la noche, luego de un largo sermón, un golpe en la cabeza y un castigo con confiscación de algunos juguetes todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Un tiempo después, ve a su padre y su hermano mayor mirando el noticiero de la TV "Clausuran un orfanato clandestino" Raph se da cuenta que es el mismo hogar de la niña que hace unas noches conoció y se le olvidó preguntar su nombre. "Espero que esté bien..." Con el tiempo, Raph se olvidó de ella

**Presente...**

"Sopa para cenar? Esta bien mamá, ya voy" Una chica va caminando por la calle mientras guarda su celular, de pronto es sorprendida por un ladrón que le arrebata su cartera y huye...

...para ser apaleado por un ninja en entrenamiento. Raphael, ya acostumbrado a ser visto de vez en cuando, alza el bolso y se lo devuelve a la chica "Ten cuidado por estás calles" en un segundo desaparece por las sombras

Luego de hacer la denuncia la chica va a su hogar. "Susan, Susan, estas bien? No te hizo nada?" una mujer mayor abraza a la chica. "Estoy bien, mamá, calienta la sopa yo ya bajo"

La chica entra a su habitación y levanta una gorra roja que decoraba una esquina de su cama. "Te hubiera gritado que esperes, por qué me callé?" Y unas lagrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas y pasan por una sonrisa de felicidad.

Fin

---------------------------------------------------

Hola! Escribe **Reki**! Esto fue escrito para el **Día de San Valentín**, **Gracias por leer**!


End file.
